


A Cousin’s Kiss

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Plain Tales from the Valley of the Sweetness [1]
Category: Sweet Valley Twins - Francine Pascal
Genre: First Kiss, kissing cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Relationships: Steven Wakefield & Grace Oliver
Series: Plain Tales from the Valley of the Sweetness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089017





	A Cousin’s Kiss

_**July 7,1987** _

_**Noon** _

A short,sharp series of knocks sounded on the door of the Wakefield house. Steven,the eldest of the three Wakefield children,went to get the door. He was surprised by who stood there.

”Grace! Hi. The Clones are at Casey’s with Julie and Lav.”

Even at 11,Grace Oliver practically owned the room. Her long black hair swept behind her petite body like a filmy curtain,stopping just short of the tiled floor. Her brown eyes shone with delight. She led him into the living room.

”So what’re you here for?”

”To kiss you.”

It was safe to say that he was quite taken aback by her comment. “Kiss me? Silly Grace - right?”

”Listen,Steve. I want my first kiss to be with someone I know I can trust. Who better than someone who’s family?”

”.....”

”Please? I won’t tell.”

”Fine”, Steven conceded. “But just this once.” He leaned in,feeling the line of Grace’s jaw,back around onto her neck. She really did have the prettiest hair.

Their eyes closed just as his lips met her nose,ghosting down onto her philtrum and across her upper lip. He shifted his hand down to her Adam’s apple and onto her back. In his mind,Steve counted to five,adjusting his lips twice,then releasing her. She smiled at him.

”Thanks,Stevie. I’m going to Casey’s. See you later!”

Steve stood in the hallway,still faintly surprised at what had just happened. 


End file.
